Bade with a pair of Scissors
by BadeCircle7
Summary: Jade has an idea and Beck will do anything to satisfy his girl. First fanfic be honest but gentle. This story is on hold for right now. Sorry.


**My very first fic ever! I love Bade. And this is also a part of #BadeWeek. Please be gentle. Follow me on twitter ILuvBade143 All reviews are appreciated but no bashing of any ships and I don't do fights. If you have an opinion of something someone said in a review please message them elsewhere. Any ideas with future chapters or prompts you'd like to recommend, I'll check it out, but I don't know if I'll be able to write it. Alrighty well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

"Jade! Stop! No I said I didn't want to try that!" Beck was running around Jade's huge house with said girl following close behind with a pair of shiny steely scissors in her hands.

"Beck come on, stop running. I just wanna talk." She said trying her hardest to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yeah I bet you do." Beck said stopping on one side of the huge old oakwood dining room table in the middle of her dining room. It was a huge rectangle with eight red and black placemats on it. (Yeah it was that big) And a huge glass candle holder in the shape of a semicircle on top. The rest of the 100 year old house was pretty much just as fancy. Contrary to popular belief The Wests were pretty high profile in LA. Except on different sides than where Jade chose to be. Her parents were big shot lawyers with enough money to buy California twice over. They definitely weren't shy about that fact either, but we won't get into that. Jade was on the other end of the high profile of her parents. Being insanely and incredibly gifted in singing, acting and dancing, always wanting to be on stage, never backing down from a role no matter what she may have to portray. And that's why I love her, she's always so outspoken and does whatever her brain tells her too, and pulls off whatever.  
>Most people would hate a girl who was always bitchy or loved other's downfall, but that's what made people love Jade. Well I actually love Jade because she's Jade,<br>but I love how undeterred she can get sometimes too. Except for at this very moment, which reminds me...

"Jade I'll stop running as long as you stop chasing me. I told you no. I don't want you to slice me open for your own sick pleasure. No matter how sexy your face would be." I said running side to side on the far north end of the table, Jade at the south.

"Beck I just wanna try it. I promised I'd be careful. I just wanna stick these up someone's ass. And your ass is the someone who I want to do this to." Jade said stopping and pointing her scissors at her frightened and mildly turned on boyfriend. She also pouted for good measure.

Beck's POV

Damn that girl has such a sexy pout...No, snap out of it Beck, she wants to shove a pair of steel scissors up your anus, Beck thought.

"BECK! Stop running around in circles this is making me dizzy. Come over here, Look.." Jade said as she stood still and threw the scissors on the floor away from her.  
>I wasted no time in running over to them and picking them up setting them on the kitchen counter, and then making my way over to my now frustrated girlfriend. I placed a kiss on her forehead and uncrossed her arms and put them around me. She pulled me closer and looked into my eyes. "Jade," I began. "I love you more than anything else in this world. But I don't want a pair of scissors shoved into my body."<p>

She looked at me as if I was just paranoid and it wasn't a rational fear of having steel in your anus. "Why not? Porn stars do it. If they can stand the pain, I'm sure you'll be just fine. I'll be careful..maybe..a little..kinda." My eyes widened in shock. What is wrong with her? I let out a amused sigh and walked out of the dining room and back into her living room, making sure to grab the scissors on my way out.

Just as I thought she would, Jade silently followed close behind. "Jade where did you all of a sudden get this idea of wanting to penetrate my ass with a pair of steel?"  
>Seriously where did she get it from. One minute we were making out, the next minute I was running for my life, or rather my anus.<p>

I laid down with my back propped up against the back of her black sofa with brown and gray designs all over it. Jade sat on her knees facing me and began to explain.

"Well I'd been thinking about this for a while now but a couple weeks ago, while you were sleeping and I was horny but I didn't wanna have sex, I opened up your laptop and I searched for...'' "Jade I'm pretty sure I know what you searched for. This is mildly disturbing to know that my girlfriend looks at that stuff too. Just get to the point." Uh oh. Bad move. She was giving me her world-famous Jade-glare either for cutting her off or telling her to get to the point. When will I ever learn.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME?" Jade screamed very close to my ear. "Anyway like I was saying. I found a vid with a girl and a guy with a pair of scissors.  
>They did something slightly different with the scissor and I'm not flexible enough for that but I was thinking about what if we broadened our love-making regions a little. No pun intended." It probably took me a good 10 minutes to digest all of that but eventually I managed to throw some words together and say them. "Jade..."<br>I began. "If I ever end up in a mental hospital please don't come visit me ok." I said patting her knee lightly. She pushed my hand away and looked at annoyed.

Jade's POV

Asshole. Haha how ironic. But why is he making fun of me. I don't find anything funny. I've been with Beck for 3 years now. I confide in him with everything, and I don't think that gives him the right to make fun of my sexual fantasies, no matter how bizzare. "You're a bitch." I said and walked over to the other side of the living room and sat on the floor facing the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face twist up into a guilty expression, and he ran his fingers through his hair like he felt really bad about laughing at me. I fake sniffled to add affect and his face screamed heart-broken. I don't care I'm playing hardball here. He looked down at the floor and then at his hands like he was trying to keep himself from falling apart, after making me 'cry'.

"Babe." He called quietly. I decided to play around with this, see where it takes me. I sniffled louder and brought a sleeved hand up tp my eye as if to wipe away a tear. "Damn." He breathed out. Beck, you big softy. If only you had just grown a pair you wouldn't be feeling so bad right now. You might be in a lot of physical pain but that would've subsided eventually, hopefully.

"Jade?" He tried again. "Look sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." My heart almost beat me black and blue on the inside, not at his words but at the saddened emotion in his beautiful voice. It made me want to run to his side and squeeze him in a big hug and tell him it's ok but I reminded myself that he started this. Still he sounded so adorable and so heartbroken at the same time.

"It was just an idea." I said not bearing to stand his saddened voice anymore. It seemed to do a little something, because instead of a broken expression he gave a sad smile. "You could've at least thought about it. Not just say no." I said inconspicuously rubbing my face a little with my sleeve to mess up my makeup so that it looked like I had cried before turning towards him still holding my head down.

"Yeah. I should've thought about it first. You forgive me?" He said with the most sad and hopeful look on his face. My boyfriend can not get any cuter. I looked up at his handsome face and slightly nodded my head yes. He smiled the most beautiful and breathtaking smile and crawled over to me and wrapped me up in the tightest hug ever. I squeezed him to me just as tight. See I'm not all bad.

Beck's POV

Thank God she wasn't mad at me. I felt like such crap when I heard her sniffling. I'm still a little mad at myself for being such a jerk. But when she hugged me back tightly I felt better. I really love Jade and I really didn't mean to make her cry. I can't believe what I'm about to do to make her (and me) feel even better.

"Look I guess, AS LONG AS YOU BEHAVE AND WE USE A WHOLE TUB OF LUBE, we can try your scissor thing." I said over her shoulder. She let me go and pushed my shoulders back. I could've melted at the most adorable smile she had on her face. "REALLY! You mean it!" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." I replied. "Who knows maybe I'll enjoy it." I am so not gonna enjoy this. "But first we are going to The Toychest and getting some supplies. Grab your coat."  
>I told her, walking over to the front door and putting my shoes on. Jade ran upstairs and was back down with her (MY) HA varsity jacket and her Gucci bag (yes even Jade likes Gucci) and her black combat boots. She handed me my keys that were in her bag and I took them from her, bringing her hand up to my lips and placing a big kiss on the back of her hand and we headed out the door.<p> 


End file.
